The nth guardian part 1
by Sacred Miko of Ten'ryuu
Summary: Nobody knows about the nth guardian keeper of the secret floor besides the select few in Nazarick. But rumours say she is the most unstable NPC created by someone who had Schizophrenia.


There was another raiding event going to happen. Ainz's previous planned had worked but he wanted to prepare something more grander.

"Albedo go call Yuzuru...I have something in store for the next batch of fools."

"As you wish Ainz-sama" Albedo said and teleported to the secret floor.

"Yuzuru...Ainz would like to talk to you."

The angelic like creature slowly looked at her before gradually getting up from her bed and followed her to the main floor.

"Y-You called oh great one?" Yuzuru asked

"Ah yes...I need you to use your powers and collect some intel...to enable this plan to work well." Ainz answered

"At your command sir." Yuzuru said and grabbed her cloak before heading out to gather information.

"S-sir...if I may inquire...why didn't you just ask Solution for intel?" Albedo asked

"Hahahaha, that's because I'd like to mess with their heads more...Solution is good at extracting information...but Yuzuru has the ability to fully cast an illusion on her appearance...hence my plan to crush them...mentally and physically." Ainz said

"Ainz-sama! That's brilliant!" Albedo exclaimed hugging herself as she squirmed in delight.

Yuzuru had arrived at the city where the raid event was being planned at. She used Read Mind to see how to alter her appearance, of course she wasn't going to the most handsome adventurer. In fact she was going for the polar opposite, she found one that resembled a pig the most. She quickly changed her appearance with Mirror Alteration and went to act like she bumped into the vile creature.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The man shouted.

"O-Oh I'm terribly sorry..." Yuzuru said as her hood fell off revealing long red hair and emerald eyes, her skin was slightly tanned and freckled as well.

"Oh i-it's okay it's my fault..for bumping into you" The man said helping her up.

Yuzuru let out a faux sincere smile at him "I'm Yuma...by the way" She said

"Bravley." The man said.

"Nice to meet you Bravley" Yuzuru said

"Like wise" Bravley answered.

"I'm looking for a place to stay...do you know any good inns?" Yuzuru asked

"Perhaps..." Bravley said then took her to the one he was staying in for the event.

"This is good...I can gather as much as I can here..." Yuzuru thought looking around.

"Not bad huh?" Bravley asked

"It is nice." Yuzuru answered

He went to pay for their rooms before going upstairs.

"Go to bed without me...I'm gonna get something to eat." Yuzuru lied

"Ok then." Bravley said and went to his room falling asleep.

Yuzuru then went put her plan into motion. She changed her appearance her appearance to suit a younger traveller since he would be easy to extract intel from.

"Um..excuse me...I wanted to know...about the event going on..." Yuzuru asked now having wavy brown hair and blue eyes

The young boy looked at her and blushed "Oh that event...lets see...it has a lot of riches for the reward." He said

"No no not that...I mean...what would you are you scared that might happen in the event..." Yuzuru asked

"Oh that..um...I think if a giant spider chased after me then caught me in it's web." He said

"Heh...that sounds like what Nera would do...I'll gladly inform Ainz." Yuzuru thought

"That does sound scary." Yuzuru said pretending to be slightly frightened

"Though I'm sure what we have in store for you is FAR more frightening..." She thought

"I wish you good luck." She said and smiled before stepping outside to contact Ainz.

"Ainz-sama...it's been put into effect...I have gathered everyone's fears...I'll discuss details when I return." She said

"Good job Yuzuru, keep up the good work." Ainz replied.

"As you wish." Yuzuru said and hung up before changing her look back to red hair and walked to her room.

The next day everyone was in town stocking up on supplies. While Bravley was in the blacksmith sharpening his sword she used Greater Teleportation to return to Nazarick.

"I've returned sir...as stated I shall give you the list of what I've collection from the adventurers." Yuzuru said

Ainz nodded at as Yuzuru gave him the full list of details of everyone's fears and phobias.

"This would make brilliant obstacles and even scare them away from stepping any further into our tomb." Ainz said in content.

"I am glad my skills were of use to you oh great one." Yuzuru said bowing

"Remember to initiate phase 3...the surprise wouldn't be perfect without your ability to morph." Ainz reminded her.

"Yes sir...I am looking forward to seeing their faces in betrayal that they're most trusted companion...killed them." Yuzuru said with the most sadistic grin that could be parred with Princess Renner's.


End file.
